Casey's dilemma
by alicejaspercullenhale
Summary: While working on a case Casey finds herself falling for someone
1. Chapter 1

ADA Casey Novak's office

**ADA Casey Novak's office******

Casey was sitting at her desk late one night going through some files." she was deep in thought when a knock on the door startled her. After she settled down she answered "Come in" the door opened and Olivia walked in "Hey Liv, what brings you here so late?" she wasn't surprised at all but she still wanted to know. Liv sat across from her "I was just wondering how the case was going." casey nodded "So its going good?" casey nodded again "Casey, I just want this girl to be and feel safe." casey sighed "I know you do Liv, she will be safe but with this guy its going to be hard to nail him, you know that, there are three personalities its hard to say who really did it" It was Olivia's turn to sigh. Casey spoke again "go home get some sleep, you need it." she got up slowly "Your right, I'll see you in the morning." Once Olivia left Casey went back to work. Casey hated to keep things from Liv, but she couldn't tell her this. She sighed and closed the folder _"What is this?"_ she asked herself _"What am i doing? What are we doing?" _The person who had been accused of hurting his daughter has three personalities and she was falling for one of them. She couldn't belive she was allowing herself to do it. Because he wasn't being held he had been staying with her and semi dating. She put everything up, he was at home waiting for her to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's apartment

**Casey's apartment****  
**  
she walked in slowly, she set her things down on the table and headed into the kitchen. The one thing she would always know is no matter what time she got home she would always have dinner. Shadow, one of the personalities this person had, would always have a plate of food for her to warm back up. She did try and get off of work twice a week so they could eat together, she may would have to go back but two or three hours off was good for both of them.

She put the food in the microwave and went to get some water. When the microwave went off, she got her food out and went to sit on the couch. Casey was half way through her food when she felt someone watching her. She felt a little creped out, but she knew who it was, she looked up and gave Shadow a smile. "Sorry, I couldn't make it for dinner as planned." it seemed like she was saying that more and more these days.

He shook his head "Stop, its fine, but I can bring it up to you at your office so you can have it semi hot." he knew she did not want him there because what was going on.

Casey also knew she was not being fair. "Shadow, no one can know about us until I pass the case off and I'll pass it off soon."

He sat down next to her and asked, "how bad is the case against me?'

She sat down her plate and turned to face him: It's a strong case and there isn't much I can do, but even if I try and go around it when I pass it off they may see it differently." He nodded knowing there maybe nothing she could do. "I'm doing all I can Shadow. I really am but." she paused "I can't lose you and I'm afraid I will" Shadow pulled her close and held her.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's Apparment 5AM

**Casey's Apparment 5AM****  
**  
She was always the first to wake up, she had a routine and today like any day she was going to do it. She got her sweats and shirt on and went for her morning run. She been going more often and running three or four times in a day to relax or try. This morning was different thought. Most times when Casey got home she was able to get a shower and eat before Shadow got up. Shadow was sitting on the couch waiting, Casey sighed, "I'm not two, I can run by myself." he nodded "I just needed to clear my head before work." Shadow pulled her to him "I'm not mad, I just think your pushing yourself, pass the case off and whatever happens, happens." She sat on his lap and nodded "Ok, if you really want me to I'll do it when I get there."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 5

Part 5

Flash back

Olivia and Elliot were on a case with an abused child, the problem with this case though it was that it was not her father, but one of his personalities. Shadow was the one who was in control, Katherine was the shy one who didn't really want anything to so with the abuse and Tommy was shy but tired to comfort the child's father, but the father didn't need comforting just shadow showing him how to hurt his daughter Aidan. Aidan went to live with Olivia since she did not have any relatives that wanted her. Her father could not stay in jail since it was not really him hurting her. As time went on Shadow became more dominant and would not let anyone come out. on occasions Casey and Liv could get Tommy and Katherine to come out but decided that Shadow had buried Aidan's father so far down that it would be pointless to try and bring him back, also every time they would ask about him he would close up and not talk for the rest of the day, Casey would go and see him when she had some free time and discovered the more time she spent with him the more he would open up. Three months went by when she finally got him to open up and was able to get him out of sing-sing. One afternoon Shadow knocked on Casey's apartment door. Casey soon found she liked his company and he moved in. It had been almost a month, no one knew about them, and Casey liked that.


End file.
